Zickenalarm
by Rebilein
Summary: Was passiert, wenn sich zwei Mädchen in den gleichen Jungen verlieben, der aber schon mit jemand anderen zusammen ist? Tja, das erfahrt ihr hier.... KOMPLETT!
1. Caroline

**Hallöle!^^**

  
  
Was passiert, wenn sich zwei Mädchen in den gleichen Jungen verlieben, der aber schon mit jemand anderen zusammen ist?  
Tja, diese Frage hab ich mir auch gestellt. Darum auch diese Fanfic. Sie schließt an meine erste Beyblade-FF (Herzklopfen) an. Also bitte lest erst die andere um zu wissen, was (teilweise) Sache ist.^^"  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Alle diese Figuren gehören nicht mir, außer Caroline. Sie ist meine eigene Erfindung genauso wie ihr Bit Beast Drouzer.  
  
_Wunschpairings:_ Caroline x Ray --- Mariah x Ray  
_Bestehende Pairings:_ Ray x Kai  
  
Kapitel: 1/5  
  
Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Erklärungen:  
"..." wörtliche Rede  
... Gedanken  
(...) Kommentar von mir  
  
  
  


-Kapitel 1: Caroline-

  
  
"Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder!" raunte Ray genervt und versuchte sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch zu spät. Schon wurde er von fünf Mädels belagert.  
"Ray! Geh mit mir aus!"  
"Nein! Mit mir!"  
"Nein! Mit ..."  
Langsam wurde es Ray zu bunt: "RUHE!!"  
Mit einem Schlag verstummten alle fünf.  
"So ist es schon besser." Zufrieden schaute er alle fünf der Reihe nach an. Jede machte nur einen verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Ja, was denkt ihr denn?" fragte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meint ihr, ich verstehe euch, wenn ihr alle durcheinander redet?!"  
"Aber ..." meldete sich eines der Mädchen zu Wort.  
"Kein Aber!" Ray wurde langsam ungeduldig. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Was konnte er dafür, dass er so gut aussah? (Einbildung ist auch 'ne Bildung. Nicht wahr, Ray? *fg*)  
"Wir wollten dich doch nur fragen, ob du mal mit uns ausgehen würdest ..." meinte das Mädchen erneut.  
"Nein."  
"Wie. Nein?!"  
"Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Nein. Ich werde mit keiner von Euch jemals ausgehen," räumte Ray gelassen ein.  
"Aber überlegs dir doch noch mal!"  
"Nein! Und jetzt lasst mich gefälligst in Ruhe!" brauste er auf und ließ die Mädchen einfach stehen.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später.  
"War das nicht ein bisschen hart?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme.  
"Was?" Ray drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und sah sich einem Mädchen in seinem Alter gegenüber, das relaxt an einer Mauer lehnte.  
"Nicht schon wieder," fluchte Ray leise und ballte die Fäuste. "Könnt ihr verrückten Hühner mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Ich hab keine Zeit und auch nicht den Nerv für so einen Kinderkram!"  
"Warum regst du dich so auf? Ich will nicht mit dir ausgehen. Alles, was ich will, ist dich herausfordern! Nimmst du an?"  
Herausfordern sah sie ihn an. Ihre violetten Augen blitzten und auf ihren Lippen wurde ein Lächeln sichtbar.  
Auch auf Rays Zügen konnte man nun ein Lächeln erkennen.   
"Du forderst mich heraus? Ok. Ich nehme an."  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem nahegelegenen Außentableu (hoffentlich richtig geschrieben...^^"). Dann begann der Kampf.  
(Sorry, wenn ich das jetzt nicht so genau schildere, aber die Fachbegriffe kenn ich nun auch wieder nicht^^"")  
Sie spielten über drei Runden. Die erste Runde gewann Ray. Die zweite ging an das Mädchen.  
Doch dann in der dritten Runde:  
"Hey Ray!"  
"Was?!" Ray drehte sich um und sah hinter sich Tyson auf sich zu stürmen.  
"Lass dich nicht ablenken!" rief das Mädchen von der anderen Seite des Tableus. Doch zu spät: "Drouzer! Gib ihm den Gnadenstoß!"  
Es ging alles zu schnell. Ray konnte gar nicht reagieren, so schnell flog sein Blade in hohem Bogen auch schon aus dem Tableu.   
"Tja, da hab ich doch tatsächlich den großen Ray geschlagen," triumphierte das Mädchen und kam zu den beiden Jungen herüber. "Danke für das Match."  
"Äh ... Ray? Wer ist das?" fragte Tyson neugierig.  
"Das ist ..."  
"Oh, entschuldigt, ich hab doch glatt vergessen mich vorzustellen." Verlegen kratzte sie sich am Hinterkopf und grinste verschämt. "Ich bin Caroline. Schön euch kennen zu lernen," meinte sie und streckte Ray die Hand hin.  
Dieser nahm sie und erwiderte ihren festen Händedruck. "Ich muss schon sagen ... für ein Mädchen bladest du ziemlich gut," grinste er sie an.  
"Danke. Du bist aber auch nicht schlecht. Ich hatte vermutlich nur Glück, weil Tyson dich abgelenkt hatte."  
"Äh ... wie jetzt? Du kennst mich?" fragte Tyson total perplex.  
Caroline kicherte: "Aber natürlich. Ich kenne euer ganzes Team."  
"Ehrlich? Dann sind wir ja schon ziemlich bekannt," rief Tyson glücklich aus.  
"Äh ... Tyson? Warum bist du überhaupt gekommen?" wechselte Ray gekonnt das Thema.  
"Ach ja, das hätt ich ja fast vergessen. Kai wollte mit dir noch an deinem Angriff trainieren. Du weißt ja wohl am besten, wie er ist, wenn man nicht macht, was er sagt. Ich soll dir jedenfalls ausrichten, dass du sofort ins Hotel zurück sollst."  
"Danke. Dann werd ich mich mal auf den Weg machen. Wir wollen unseren Kai doch nicht warten lassen, oder?" fügte er noch hinzu und zwinkerte Tyson zu.Dann lief er davon.  
Caroline blieb mit Tyson am Tableu stehen und sah ihm nach.  
"In welchem Hotel seid ihr denn?" wollte sie plötzlich wissen.  
"Im 'Hilton'. Warum fragst du?" hakte Tyson nach.  
"Ach, da bin ich auch. Dann können wir ja zusammen zurück gehen, wenn du nichts besseres vor hast," lächelte das Mädchen.  
"Nicht im Geringsten, meine Dame." Tyson machte gegen seine Natur einen auf Gentleman und bot Caroline sogar den Arm an. (Ist das wirklich der Tyson, den wir kennen?)  
Zusammen gingen sie also zum Hotel zurück.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
  
Tja, ja, das war also das erste Kapitel meiner neuen FF. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lest noch ein bissl weiter.^^ 


	2. Er hat sich doch nicht geändert

**Hallöle!^^**

  
  
Was passiert, wenn sich zwei Mädchen in den gleichen Jungen verlieben, der aber schon mit jemand anderen zusammen ist?  
Tja, diese Frage hab ich mir auch gestellt. Darum auch diese Fanfic. Sie schließt an meine erste Beyblade-FF (Herzklopfen) an. Also bitte lest erst die andere um zu wissen, was (teilweise) Sache ist.^^"  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Alle diese Figuren gehören nicht mir, außer Caroline. Sie ist meine eigene Erfindung genauso wie ihr Bit Beast Drouzer.  
  
_Wunschpairings:_ Caroline x Ray --- Mariah x Ray  
_Bestehende Pairings:_ Ray x Kai  
  
_Widmung:_ Shiruy (Sie war die erste, die mir einen Kommi zum ersten Kapitel geschrieben hat. Danke dir.^^)  
  
Kapitel: 2/5  
  
Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Erklärungen:  
"..." wörtliche Rede  
... Gedanken  
(...) Kommentar von mir  
  


-Kapitel 2: Er hat sich doch nicht geändert...-

  
  
Im Hotel.  
"Kai? Ka-ai? Wo bist du?!"  
"Hier, Chibi," rief eine wohlbekannte Stimme aus dem Zimmer neben an.  
Und schon trat Kai in den Türrahmen. Er hatte sich frisch geduscht und hatte nichts weiter an, als Boxershorts. In den Händen hielt er immer noch das Handtuch, mit dem er sich gerade noch die Haare abgetrocknet hatte.  
Ray wurde rot, als er Kai sah. Seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und dann auch noch dieses süße Lächeln auf seinen Lippen...  
Belustigt schaute Kai seinen Freund an: "Seit wann wirst du denn rot, wenn du mich siehst? Man könnte glauben, dass du so was noch nie gesehen hättest." Langsam ging er auf ihn zu.  
"Ich ... äh ..." Ray war sprachlos.  
Ohne Vorwarnung ließ Kai das Handtuch fallen und nahm ihn in den Arm. Kurz darauf spürte Ray auch schon Kais Lippen auf den Seinigen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.  
Oh, bitte. Lass das hier niemals enden... dachte er glücklich.  
Wenig später lösten sie sich wieder von einander, um Luft zu holen. Ray lag immer noch in Kais Armen, seinen Kopf hatte er auf Kais Schulter gelegt.  
Leise flüstere er: " Ich liebe dich..."  
Lächelnd nahm Kai Ray noch fester in den Arm und flüsterte genauso leise: "Ich liebe dich auch."  
Dann ließ er ihn los, hob das Handtuch vom Boden auf und verschwand im Badezimmer.  
Verträumt schaute Ray ihm nach, bis er jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.  
"Hey, Ray!"  
"Wie?" Er war immer noch nicht wieder richtig in die Realität zurückgekehrt. "Ach du bist's, Max," meinte er kurz darauf glücklich lächelnd.  
"Hab ich euch bei irgendwas gestört?" wollte Max nun wissen.  
"Nein, nein ... Alles in Ordnung ..." säuselte Ray immer noch.  
Endlich gelang es ihm, sich auf das nahegelegene Bett zu setzen. Die ganze Zeit über war er noch mitten im Zimmer gestanden, wo Kai in zurück gelassen hatte, und konnte sich nicht rühren.  
"Wer ist da draußen?" fragte Kai aus dem Badezimmer und steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür. "Max! Was machst du hier?! Ich habe euch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ihr trainieren sollt! Und wo ist eigentlich Tyson?!"  
"Keine Ahnung, wo Tyson geblieben ist. Er wollte nur kurz Ray holen und dann sofort zurückkommen. Aber bisher ist er noch nicht wieder da." antwortete Max.  
Ray hatte sich nun endlich auch wieder gefangen und meinte: "Ach, der wird vermutlich Caroline schöne Augen machen."  
Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf den noch immer auf dem Bett sitzenden Ray.  
"Caroline?" fragten beide wie aus einem Mund.  
"Ja, eine Bladerin, die ich vor der Arena kennengelernt habe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tyson irgendwo mit ihr hin gegangen ist."  
"Wie bitte?! Er verstößt gegen meine Regeln?!" brauste Kai auf. "Ich dreh ihm den Hals um!!"  
"Wem drehst du den Hals um, Kai?" fragte plötzlich jemand aus Türrichtung.  
Alle drei starrten nun dorthin. Entspannt an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand Tyson da. Hinter ihm wurde ein Mädchen sichtbar, das hellblaue Haare mit pinken Strähnchen hatte.  
"Hi Caroline. Auch hier?" wurde sie von Ray begrüßt.  
"Ja. Wir haben zufällig im gleichen Hotel eingecheckt. Und Tyson war so freundlich, mich hierher zu begleiten," erwiderte sie.  
"Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass du so spät kommen musst!" Kai war nun kaum mehr zu bremsen.  
Ray stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und redete sanft auf ihn ein: "Kai, beruhig dich doch. Es ist doch kein Weltuntergang, wenn er mal ein paar Minuten zu spät kommt."  
Kai sah Ray böse an: "Halt du dich da raus!!"  
Ray wich zurück. Als Kai das sah, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er wurde wieder freundlich: "Tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht."  
"Ist schon gut ..." Ray machte eine abwertende Handbewegung und versuchte wieder so locker zu sein, wie sonst auch. Doch aus seinen Augen sprach die Angst. Das wusste er und versuchte sie mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen. Doch richtig gelingen wollte es nicht.  
Schnell kam Kai seinem Freund zu Hilfe und wechselte das Thema: "OK, da du jetzt wieder da bist, Tyson, kannst du mit Max schon mal weiter trainieren. Ich komme dann gleich zu euch runter. Ray, wartest du auf mich?"  
"Äh ... aber sicher doch." gab der Gefragte zurück.  
"Gut, wir sind dann schon mal unten," gab Max von sich und schob Tyson zur Tür hinaus und schloß diese hinter sich.  
  
Draußen auf dem Gang stellte er sich erst einmal Caroline vor: "Hi, ich bin Max. Und der etwas aufbrausende Typ da drin," er zeigte mit dem Daumen auf die Zimmertür, "das ist Kai."  
"Hi," gab Caroline von sich und lächelte zuckersüß.  
"Ist dieser Kai immer so?" fragte sie nach kurzer Zeit, als die drei bereits den Gang entlang liefen.  
"Naja, ich hatte geglaubt, er habe sich geändert, doch so wie es aussieht ist er immer noch so ein Sturkopf wie am Anfang," erklärte Tyson und zuckte die Achseln.  
  
Währenddessen hatte sich Kai wieder beruhigt.  
"Ray? Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich so angegriffen habe. Das wollte ich nicht."  
"Ich weiß," meinte Ray nur und nahm ihn in den Arm. Kai kuschelte sich an Ray und wusste, dass er ihm verziehen hatte.  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass du Angst vor mir hast. Es ist nur ..." murmelte Kai an Rays Schulter.  
"Schhh ..." machte Ray und versiegelte Kais Mund mit den eigenen Lippen. Kai schloß die Augen und genoss es sichtlich, in Rays Nähe zu sein.  
Auch Ray hatte die Augen geschlossen und streichelte sanft über Kais Rücken.  
Als sie sich wieder lösten, nahm Ray Kais Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zu den anderen, die bereits trainierten.  
  
Caroline saß am Rand und sah den beiden zu, bis Tyson sie herausforderte.  
Das Mädchen hatte Tyson und Max bereits mehrfach geschlagen, als Kai und Ray endlich dazukamen.  
Gemeinsam trainierten sie bis spät in die Nacht, was Tyson gar nicht gefiel, da für ihn das Abendessen ausfiel. (Typisch. -.-" Denkt immer nur ans Essen...)  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
  
So, das war also das zweite Kapitel. Ich muss schon sagen, es macht richtig Spaß so Geschichten zu schreiben. Aber ich hab schon wieder genug geredet.  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,  
Sora 


	3. Mariah

**Hallöle!^^**

  
  
Was passiert, wenn sich zwei Mädchen in den gleichen Jungen verlieben, der aber schon mit jemand anderen zusammen ist?  
Tja, diese Frage hab ich mir auch gestellt. Darum auch diese Fanfic. Sie schließt an meine erste Beyblade-FF (Herzklopfen) an. Also bitte lest erst die andere um zu wissen, was (teilweise) Sache ist.^^"  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Alle diese Figuren gehören nicht mir, außer Caroline. Sie ist meine eigene Erfindung genauso wie ihr Bit Beast Drouzer.  
  
_Wunschpairings:_ Caroline x Ray --- Mariah x Ray  
_Bestehende Pairings:_ Ray x Kai  
  
_Widmung:_ SilveryRaven  
  
Kapitel: 3/5  
  
Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Erklärungen:  
"..." wörtliche Rede  
... Gedanken  
(...) Kommentar von mir  
  


-Kapitel 3: Mariah-

  
  
Die Tage vergingen und Caroline trainierte jeden Tag zusammen mit den Jungs. Wie sich herausstellte, war sie eine ausgezeichnete Bladerin, von der die Blade Brakers noch so einiges lernen konnten. Selbst Kai warf ihr anerkennende Blicke zu, was er ja sonst nie tat.  
Doch eines Tages, als die Blade Brakers und Caroline es sich gerade am Pool bequem gemacht hatten.  
"Hey, Leute!" rief Ray und stürmte um die Ecke. In der Hand hielt er eine bunte Karte.  
"Eine Karte? Von wem is die denn?"Neugierig wie Tyson war, wollte er natürlich wieder alles wissen.  
"Von Mariah. Sie schreibt, dass sie am nächsten Mittwoch von China kommt. Wir sollen sie um 19 Uhr am Flughafen abholen," sprudelte es aus Ray hervor.  
Kai verzog nur das Gesicht, als er Ray so glücklich von Mariah erzählen sah.  
Bin ich für ihn vielleicht doch nicht der Einzige? schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ist sie ihm vielleicht wichtiger als ich es bin? ... Bin ich jetzt vielleicht egoistisch? ... Aber ... ich will ihn nicht verlieren ... ich ... liebe ihn doch!!  
Er begrub die Gedanken und versuchte zu lächeln, als Ray ihn ansah.  
Kai ... was hast du? Ray sah Kai leicht irritiert an, da er dessen Gefühlsschwankungen genau erkannt hatte. Doch als Kai nicht darauf reagierte, wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu, die ihn dazu drängten, die Karte vorzulesen.  
Sie blieben noch etwa 2 Stunden am Pool, dann machten sie sich wieder ans Trainieren.  
Ray fiel auf, dass Kai, seit er mit Mariah's Karte zu ihnen kam, noch kühler als sonst war. Selbst zu ihm, Ray, war er nicht so warmherzig, wie er es sonst immer war.  
Ray machte sich langsam aber sicher Sorgen um Kai. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass, jedes mal, wenn er Kai darauf ansprach, wechselte dieser das Thema oder stellte einfach auf Durchzug.  
  
So vergingen die Tage.  
Kai zog sich in dieser Zeit noch mehr zurück. Sogar wenn er mit Ray allein war, war er kühl wie am Anfang. Ray konnte sich das nicht erklären, wollte Kai aber auch nicht nerven, in dem er ihn immer wieder darauf ansprach. Darum ließ er ihn einfach in Ruhe.  
Jede Nacht, nachdem Ray eingeschlafen war, lag Kai wach und dachte nach. Er dachte daran, was passieren wird, wenn Mariah erst hier war. Würde er Ray auf immer verlieren? Diese Frage stellte er sich. Eine Antwort darauf fand er jedoch nicht. Er musste wohl oder übel abwarten, was passieren würde.  
Im Grunde genommen hasste er es, so im Ungewissen gelassen zu werden. Doch was konnte er anderes tun?  
  
Doch endlich kam der Tag, an dem sie Mariah am Flughafen abholen sollten. Ray war ziemlich aufgeregt, da er Mariah seit mehr als einem Jahr nicht gesehen hatte. Darum drängte er die anderen auch furchtbar, damit sie sich auch beeilten.  
Nur mit großem Murren ließen die anderen Rays 'Machenschaften' über sich ergehen, da sie wussten, wieviel Mariah ihm bedeutete.  
  
Die Stunden vergingen viel zu langsam, fand Ray. Alle zehn Minuten fragte er nach der Uhrzeit. Die anderen waren langsam genervt von Rays Nervosität.  
Caroline versuchte ihn immer wieder abzulenken, indem sie ihn herausforderte. Doch er war nicht bei der Sache und verlor jedes Mal gegen sie. Nach Rays fünfzehnter Niederlage gab sie es schließlich auf und gesellte sich zu Tyson und Max an den Pool. Die lagen entspannt in der Sonne und ließen sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen.  
  
Als die Zeiger der Uhr langsam auf 18 Uhr zuwanderten wurde Ray noch nervöser. Er lief hin und her, fand keine Ruhe.  
Erst als er im Bus saß, der ihn und die Jungs zum Flughafen bringen sollte, beruhigte er sich ein wenig.  
  
Am Flughafen angelangt verliefen sie sich beinahe, als sie das richtige Flugsteig suchten.  
Kurz vor 19 Uhr kam dann eine Durchsage: "Sehr verehrte Fluggäste des Fluges 375 mit Weiterflug nach Kairo. Wie uns der Pilot soeben mitteilte wird die Maschine wegen Triebwerksproblemen erst gegen 20.30 Uhr hier in New York ankommen. Wir bitten um ihr Verständnis."  
"Verdammt!!" rief Ray.  
Nun hieß es also wieder warten. Die anderthalb Stunden zogen sich zäh hin wie Gummi. Doch endlich setzte die Maschine zum Landeanflug an. Ray war nun nicht mehr zu halten. Er lief wieder hin und her, doch diesmal starrte er nicht wie vorher auf den Boden, sondern suchte die Menschenmenge ab, die gerade das Flugzeug verlassen hatten.  
Plötzlich sah er einen pinkfarbenen Schopf: "Mariah! Hier sind wir!" schrie er schon fast so laut, dass sich alle Leute, die in der Nähe standen, zu ihnen umdrehten. Doch das war Ray egal. Er war einfach nur noch glücklich, dass Mariah endlich wieder da war.  
Breit grinsend kam die Erwartete auf die kleine Gruppe zu.  
Mariah hatte sich sehr verändert. In dem einen Jahr, in dem sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, war sich noch schöner geworden. Ihr Körper war nun nicht mehr kindlich, sondern der einer jungen Frau.  
Stürmisch fiel sie erst Ray in die Arme, dann umarmte sie Tyson und Max. Kai ließ sich nur widerwillig umarmen, aber er tat nichts dagegen, als Mariah auf ihn zu kam.  
Dann hängte sie sich an Rays Arm und ließ sich von ihm auch noch die Koffer tragen.  
Kai kochte innerlich, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass irgend jemand merkte, wie eifersüchtig er im Grunde genommen war. Ray gehörte zu ihm und nicht zu dieser Mariah. Und das sollte sie auch zu spüren bekommen, wenn sie ihm zu dumm kommen würde.  
Mit diesen finsteren Gedanken ging er langsam hinter den anderen her.  
Mariah redete die ganze Busfahrt lang. Wie schön es in China doch sei, sie aber furchtbar froh wäre, endlich wieder hier zu sein. Dann versuchte sie Ray davon zu überzeugen, dass er mal wieder nach China reisen sollte, um sie alle zu besuchen.  
Alle hörten ihr interessiert zu, bis auf einen. Kai. Er saß ganz am anderen Ende des Busses und blickte stumm aus dem Fenster zu seiner Linken.  
  
Am 'Hilton' angekommen, wurden sie am Eingang von Caroline empfangen. Die begrüßte alle freudig und stellte sich Mariah vor. Die war jedoch misstrauisch, nahm aber Carolines Hand, die diese ihr entgegenstreckte und schüttelte sie.  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
So, hier höre ich jetzt mal auf zu schreiben. Ich kann euch sagen, es wird ziemlich heiß hergehen zwischen Mariah und Caroline. Aber mehr verrate ich jedoch noch nicht. Seid also gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel.  
Bis denne,  
Sora 


	4. Das bedeutet Krieg!

**Hallöle!^^**

  
  
Was passiert, wenn sich zwei Mädchen in den gleichen Jungen verlieben, der aber schon mit jemand anderen zusammen ist?  
Tja, diese Frage hab ich mir auch gestellt. Darum auch diese Fanfic. Sie schließt an meine erste Beyblade-FF (Herzklopfen) an. Also bitte lest erst die andere um zu wissen, was (teilweise) Sache ist.^^"  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Alle diese Figuren gehören nicht mir, außer Caroline. Sie ist meine eigene Erfindung genauso wie ihr Bit Beast Drouzer.  
  
_Wunschpairings:_ Caroline x Ray --- Mariah x Ray  
_Bestehende Pairings:_ Ray x Kai  
  
Kapitel: 4/5  
  
Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Erklärungen:  
"..." wörtliche Rede  
... Gedanken  
(...) Kommentar von mir  
  


-Kapitel 4: Das bedeutet Krieg!!-

  
  
Als Caroline in Mariahs Augen blickte, verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht. Sie zog die hand wieder zurück und schaute noch finsterer drein.  
"Caroline, alles ok?" fragte Max, als die anderen sich aufgemacht hatten, ins Hotel zu gehen und Mariahs Ankunft zu feiern.  
Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen antwortete sie: "Wie? Ja, alles ok."  
Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der sich die beiden nur ansahen.  
Endlich brach Max dieses Schweigen: " Komm, du kannst doch mit uns feiern." Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit, so dass sie keine Chance hatte, sich zu wehren.  
  
Als Max und Caroline das Zimmer betraten, feierten alle schon ausgelassen.  
Alle?  
Nein, nicht alle.  
Kai stand in einer Ecke des Zimmers und schaute unbeteiligt irgendwelchen Luftlöchern nach.  
Ray schaute immer wieder zu seinem Koi, doch der schien es nicht zu bemerken.  
Mariah hing die ganze Zeit an Ray, erzählte von den anderen, die in China geblieben waren und hörte gebannt zu, wenn Ray auch nur einen kleinen Kommentar abgab.  
Max stürmte sofort zu den anderen und hörte auch zu.  
Caroline blieb vorerst mal an der nun wieder geschlossenen Tür stehen und sah sich um.  
"Hey, Caroline," rief Tyson, "komm doch her. Wir beißen dich schon nicht. Du musst doch nicht da an der Tür stehen bleiben."  
Dieser Aufforderung folgend gesellte sie sich zu den anderen. Jeder erzählte von sich und es gab einiges, was die jeweils anderen von dem Erzähler nicht wussten.  
Dann ging Caroline kurz ins Badezimmer, um sich frisch zu machen, wie sie sagte. Mariah folgte ihr.  
  
Mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen stand sie nun hinter Caroline: "Was läuft zwischen dir und Ray?"  
Erschrocken drehte sich Caroline um. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken am Waschbecken gestanden, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, wie Mariah hereingekommen war und die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
"Ach, du bist's. Hast du mich aber erschreckt." Sie holte tief Luft um sich wieder zu fangen und um ihren Herzschlag zu verlangsamen.  
"Wie meinst du das, was läuft zwischen mir und Ray?"  
"Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden." Mariah wiederholte sich nicht gerne.  
"Nichts läuft zwischen mir und Ray. Warum auch? Er ist zwar sehr nett, aber nur ein guter Kumpel für mich."  
"Lüg mich nicht an. Ich kann doch die Blicke sehen, die du ihm zuwirfst. Ich sage dir, lass das gefälligst, oder du bekommst gewaltige Probleme mit mir. Hast du verstanden?"  
"Was hast du mir denn schon zu befehlen? Ich kann anschauen, wen ich will und vor allem wann ich will."  
Beide wurden immer lauter, bis sich die Tür öffnete und zwei Köpfe im Türspalt erschienen. Tyson und Max waren wieder mal ziemlich neugierig und konnten es einfach nicht lassen.  
"Aber ich sagte gerade eben, du sollst das nie wieder tun!" sagte Mariah sehr laut und funkelte Caroline böse an.  
"Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen!"  
Max und Tyson erschraken als sie hörten, wie laut Caroline wurde. So hatten sie das Mädchen noch nie erlebt. Bisher war es immer lieb und freundlich zu allen gewesen. Aber jetzt? Das, was hier geboten wurde, was das krasse Gegenteil von der Caroline die alle kannten.  
Von Mariah wussten sie ja bereits, dass sie manchmal etwas laut werde konnte, aber von Caroline...  
Wütend stapfte Caroline auf die Tür zu, an die Tyson und Max immer noch gelehnt waren, und öffnete sie ruckartig.  
Beide Jungs fielen in das Badezimmer, doch weder Caroline noch Mariah nahmen die beiden zur Kenntnis.  
Mariah folgte Caroline nach draußen ins Zimmer, wo der Streit weiter ging.  
"Du lässt ihn gefälligst in Frieden!! Hast du mich verstanden?!" blaffte Mariah.  
"Vergiss es. Ich war schon immer eine Kämpferin und ich werde auch jetzt kämpfen. Davon kannst du mich nicht abhalten. Egal, was du versuchst."  
"Ich kenne ihn schon seit unserer Kindheit. Also habe ich Vorrang."  
"Ach, so läuft der Hase. Du willst ihn also für dich alleine haben?!"  
  
Ray hörte die ganze Zeit schon zu. Doch erst jetzt verstand er, dass die beiden über IHN redeten. Sie schienen alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben, da sie keinen der Jungs bemerkten.  
"Mariah!" sagte Ray so laut, dass die Mädchen ihn auf jeden Fall hören mussten.  
Mariah blickte verwirrt auf.  
"Mariah, es reicht," meinte Ray nun etwas leiser, "hört bitte auf zu streiten."  
"Aber ... es ist sehr wichtig. DU bist sehr wichtig." Mariah war nun den Tränen nahe.  
Langsam ging Ray auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
Endlich trat auch auf Kais Gesicht eine Regung auf. Die ganze Zeit war er stumm an der Wand gestanden und hatte den beiden Mädels zu gehört. Aber jetzt, da Ray, SEIN Ray, Mariah in den Arm genommen hatte und ihr auch noch sanft über den Kopf streichelte, wie er es auch immer bei ihm, Kai, selbst gemacht hatte, riss ihm der Geduldsfaden. Sein Gesicht wurde nun traurig und gleichzeitig sehr wütend. Entschlossen stürmte er an den anderen vorbei und meinte nur: "Ich geh an die frische Luft." Dann war er verschwunden.  
  
Ray machte schon Anstalten ihm hinterher zu gehen, da er genau gesehen hatte, was in Kai vor ging. Doch Mariah hatte sich nun an ihn geklammert und weinte hemmungslos an seiner Schulter. Dazwischen schluchzte sie immer vier Worte: "Ray, ich liebe dich!"  
  
Caroline stand fassungslos mitten im Zimmer. Sie wusste nun, dass sie den Kampf verloren hatte. Mariah war doch zu stark für sie. Als ihr dies schmerzlich klar wurde, liefen auch ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Es waren stumme Tränen. Sie schluchzte nicht. Aber sie konnte die Tränen auch nicht aufhalten.  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf der Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und sah in Max' Gesicht.  
Er schaute sie aufmunternd an und meinte leise: "Ihr habt beide verloren, du UND Mariah."  
Fragend sah Caroline ihn an. Auch Mariah hatte sich nun langsam beruhigt und die Worte von Max gehört. Auch in ihrem Gesicht stand ein großes Fragezeichen.  
Ray schaute Mariah an und da wusste sie es: "Es ist Kai. Nicht wahr?"  
"Ja," flüsterte er und ließ Mariah los.  
Mariah schaute auf den Boden. Wieder liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter und hinterließen auf dem Teppich kleine dunkle Flecken.  
"Dann ... geh. Geh ihm nach," brachte sie zitternd hervor.  
Rays Augen fingen an zu leuchten: "Danke ... Mariah."  
Und schon war er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Caroline sah Mariah verwundert an: "Warum hast du das gemacht?"  
Mariah lächelte traurig und meinte nur: "Ich will nur, dass Ray glücklich ist. Und wenn er das nicht mit mir sein kann, dann will ich ihm auch nicht länger im Weg stehen." Dann brach sie zusammen. Tyson konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen und legte sie auf eines der Betten.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
So, das war nun das vierte Kapitel. Hoffe mal, es hat euch gefallen.  
Also, bis bald,  
Eure Sora 


	5. Eifersucht tut selten gut

**Hallöle!^^**

  
  
Was passiert, wenn sich zwei Mädchen in den gleichen Jungen verlieben, der aber schon mit jemand anderen zusammen ist?  
Tja, diese Frage hab ich mir auch gestellt. Darum auch diese Fanfic. Sie schließt an meine erste Beyblade-FF (Herzklopfen) an. Also bitte lest erst die andere um zu wissen, was (teilweise) Sache ist.^^"  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Alle diese Figuren gehören nicht mir, außer Caroline. Sie ist meine eigene Erfindung genauso wie ihr Bit Beast Drouzer.  
  
_Wunschpairings:_ Caroline x Ray --- Mariah x Ray  
_Bestehende Pairings:_ Ray x Kai  
  
Kapitel: 5/5  
  
Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Erklärungen:  
"..." wörtliche Rede  
... Gedanken  
(...) Kommentar von mir  


-Kapitel 5: Eifersucht tut selten gut...-

  
  
Kai lief und lief. Er wusste nicht wohin, er wollte einfach nur weg. Weg vom Hotel, weg von all den Menschen, aber vor allem, weg von den anderen!  
Warum musste das auch so kommen? Ich habs ja geahnt. Hätte ich mich doch nur nie in dich verliebt, Ray!  
Den ganzen Weg war er gerannt. Jetzt ging ihm langsam die Luft aus und er machte Halt. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wo er war. Er war einen Berg hoch gelaufen. Von dessen Kuppe konnte man einen großen Teil der Landschaft betrachten.  
Erschöpft ließ er sich gegen den nächst gelegenen Baum fallen und sank zu Boden.  
Er dachte nach, über Ray, seine Freunde, über die Mädchen, die sich jetzt vermutlich mit seinem Koi amüsierten ...  
Ray ... warum musste ich dich so verlieren? Verdammt!  
Mit letzter Kraft schlug er mit der geballten Faust neben sich auf die Erde.  
Er war verzeifelt. Was sollte er nun ohne Ray anfangen? Er war doch sein ein und alles!  
Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wie er anfing zu weinen. Leise liefen ihm stumme Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Er registrierte es schließlich. Und wischte sie beiläufig weg.  
  
Ray lief aus dem Hotel und sah sich um. Doch er sah niemanden.  
Kai ... wo bist du nur ... Ray überlegte, wo könnte er hingegangen sein? Vermutlich irgendwo, wo er allein ist, und vor allem, wo er alles vergessen kann.  
Hoffentlich machst du nichts unüberlegtes ...  
Ray wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Kai alles machen könnte, wenn er so verzweifelt war.  
Er lief wieder los und machte sich nun auf die Suche nach Kai. Er suchte überall dort, wo er dachte, dass es ruhig ist.  
  
Es hat doch alles keinen Sinn mehr. Warum sitze ich hier eigentlich noch? Was hält mich zurück? Bist du es etwa, Ray? Liebe ich dich etwa so sehr?  
  
Ray suchte verzweifelt im Park, im nahegelegenen Waldstück. Ja, sogar auf dem Friedhof (kein Scherz. Dort ises Nachts schön ruhig. *fg*). Doch er fand nicht die kleinste Spur von seinem Koi.  
Langsam verließ ihn die Geduld. Am liebsten hätte er laut Kais Namen gerufen.  
  
Es reicht. Selbst du kannst mich jetzt nicht mehr zurück halten.  
Kai stand auf und lief langsam den Berg die entgegen gesetzte Seite hinunter, die er ursprünglich gekommen war.  
  
Ray sah sich suchend um. Plötzlich entdeckte er den Berg, auf dem Kai war.  
Dort oben. Ja, vielleicht ist er ja dort!  
Mit diesen Gedanken sprintete er los.  
  
Es hat keinen Sinn... es hat keinen Sinn ...  
Kai war jetzt wieder am Fuße des Berges angekommen und ging auf die große Autobahnbrücke zu.  
  
Ray war inzwischen völlig außer Atem oben angekommen. Wieder schaute er sich suchend um.  
Was war das? Da liegt etwas unter dem Baum ...  
Im Mondlicht ging er auf den Baum zu, an dem bis vor zehn Minuten noch Kai gelehnt war. Das Gras war noch niedergedrückt. Und etwas funkelndes lag auf dem Boden. Ray ging näher hin und nun erkannte er was es war: Kais Beyblade! Er war also hier gewesen. Und er war noch nicht lange weg. Hastig nahm er das Blade in die Hand und schaute es an.  
Dranzer, wo ist Kai? fragte er in Gedanken das Blade. Er schaute sich nun weiter um. Plötzlich sah er eine Gestalt auf die Autobahnbrücke zugehen und rannte los.  
  
Gleich ist es vorbei. Gleich ist alles gut. Es tut so weh. Aber gleich tut nichts mehr weh...  
Immer weiter lief die Brücke entlang. Unter ihm hörte er das gleichmäßige Plätschern des Wassers. Auf die Autos, die über die Brücke fuhren, achtete er gar nicht. Es würde eh gleich alles vorbei sein.  
Etwa nach einem Viertel der Brücke blieb er stehen und stellte sich ans Geländer. Er sah hinunter, konnte aber nur schwarzes Wasser erkennen, das ab und zu im Mondlicht schimmerte.  
Langsam kletterte er über das Geländer und setzte sich darauf.  
  
Ray beeilte sich. Er lief so schnell er nur konnte.  
Endlich war er an der Brücke angekommen und sah Kai auf dem Geländer sitzen.  
Oh nein! Was hast du vor, Kai?! Bitte nicht das was ich denke ...  
Er mobilisierte seine letzte Kraft für einen Sprint.  
Als er auf etwa 50 Meter an Kai heran war, hielt er an und lief langsam auf ihn zu.  
"Kai," sagte er leise, um seinen Koi nicht zu erschrecken.  
  
Was war das? Hat da nicht jemand meinen Namen gesagt? Er drehte sich um und blickte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Langsam kam Ray auf ihn zu.  
"Bitte, Kai. Tus nicht," flehte Ray.  
"Ray? Du bist mir nach gelaufen? Das hättest du nicht tun sollen. Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät ..."  
"Nein, nichts ist zu spät. Bitte, komm von dem Geländer runter." Ray stand nun mittlerweile neben Kai und streckte ihm die Hand hin.  
"Doch es ist zu spät ... Aber bitte, tu mir einen Gefallen. Werde mit Mariah glücklich ..."  
"Kai, hör auf so einen Blödsinn zu labern und komm endlich runter. Ich werde ganz sicher NICHT mit Mariah glücklich werden."  
"Dann eben mit Caroline. Ist mir doch egal ..."  
"Auch nicht mit Caroline. Ist es dir wirklich egal?"  
"Ja, ich kann sowieso nichts mehr dran ändern ..."  
"Stimmt. Du kannst nichts dran ändern, dass ich mit DIR glücklich werden will. Nicht mir Mariah und auch nicht mit Caroline. Sondern ganz allein mit DIR, Kai!"  
Ungläubig starrte Kai ihn an. Doch was er sah, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Ray meinte es ernst, das konnte er genau sehen.  
"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst ..." flüsterte er, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht doch das Falsche tat.  
"Doch. Es ist mein voller Ernst. Ich will mit DIR glücklich werden, Kai. Ganz allein nur mit DIR." bestätigte Ray, "bitte, nimm meine Hand und komm da runter."  
Kai zögerte. Meinte Ray es wirklich und wahrhaftig ernst mit ihm? Doch dann wurde er in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen.  
Ray war nun ganz nah an ihn herangetreten und flüsterte ihm fast ins Ohr: "Aishiteru ..."  
Jetzt stand Kais Entschluß fest. Vorsichtig nahm er die immer noch ausgestreckte Hand Rays und stieg vom Geländer herunter auf die sichere Seite. Dann fiel er seinem Koi in die Arme und weinte, wie er noch nie geweint hatte. (Hatte Kai überhaupt schon mal geweint?)  
Ray nahm ihn fest in den Arm und streichelte beruhigend über seinen Rücken.  
"Ray, es tut mir leid ..." schluchzte Kai.  
"Schhh ... jetzt ist doch alles wieder gut."  
"Ich wollte nicht ..." weiter kam er nicht. Ray hatte sein Gesicht vorsichtig zu seinem hochgehoben und verschloß seine Lippen nun mit einem Kuss.  
Wieder liefen Tränen Kais Wangen hinab. Doch diesmal waren es welche der Freude.  
Als sie sich wieder lösten, legte Kai seinen Kopf auf Kais Schulter und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch auch, Chibi."  


***~Owari~***

  
  
  
Tja, das war also das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Mir hat es jedenfalls ziemlich großen Spaß gemacht, diese FF zu schreiben.  
Also, bis denne,  
Eure Sora 


	6. Epilog

**Hallöle!^^**

  
  
Was passiert, wenn sich zwei Mädchen in den gleichen Jungen verlieben, der aber schon mit jemand anderen zusammen ist?  
Tja, diese Frage hab ich mir auch gestellt. Darum auch diese Fanfic. Sie schließt an meine erste Beyblade-FF (Herzklopfen) an. Also bitte lest erst die andere um zu wissen, was (teilweise) Sache ist.^^"  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Alle diese Figuren gehören nicht mir, außer Caroline. Sie ist meine eigene Erfindung genauso wie ihr Bit Beast Drouzer.  
  
_Wunschpairings:_ Caroline x Ray --- Mariah x Ray  
_Bestehende Pairings:_ Ray x Kai  
  
Kapitel: Epilog  
  
Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Erklärungen:  
"..." wörtliche Rede  
... Gedanken  
(...) Kommentar von mir  
  


Epilog

  
  
Nachdem sie fast eine halbe Stunde Arm in Arm dagestanden waren, und Kai sich immer wieder entschuldigt hatte, gingen sie händchenhaltend wieder zurück zum Hotel.  
Der Mond stand wie eine silberne, große Scheibe hoch am Himmel und tauchte die Welt um Kai und Ray herum in grau-silbriges Licht.  
Verliebt blieben sie immer wieder stehen um in einen zärtlichen Kuss zu versinken.  
  
Zwei Stunden später kamen sie endlich am Hotel an.  
Alle schliefen bereits. Die einzige, die noch wach war, war niemand anderes als Caroline.  
"Es tut mir leid, Ray," flüsterte sie, als Ray und Kai sich zu ihr auf die Sitzgruppe setzten. Sie hatte große Mühe die Tränen zurück zu halten.  
Ray sah Kai fragend an und als dieser nickte, setzte Ray sich neben Caroline und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Beruhigend strich er ihr übers Haar: "Es ist jetzt alles wieder gut. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du hast es ja nicht gewusst."  
"Aber ... ich hätte es wissen müssen. Diese Blicke, die du Kai die ganze Zeit zugeworfen hast, Da hätte mir schon alles klar sein sollen ..."  
Ray errötete leicht, sah zu Kai und merkte, dass dieser auch rot geworden war. Verstört fragte er: "War das so offensichtlich?"  
Caroline nickte nur. Nach einer kleinen Pause sagte sie leise: "Ich konnte mir deine Blicke am Anfang nicht erklären, aber jetzt da ich weiß, was los ist ..."  
Wieder wurde es für ein paar Augenblicke still, dann stand Caroline auf: "Ich geh schlafen. Gute Nacht." Und schon war sie die Treppe hinauf verschwunden.  
  
Kai und Ray sahen sich an.  
"Los, gehen wir auch zu Bett," lächelte Ray verliebt.  
Kai nickte nur.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in ihr Zimmer und schlossen die tür von innen ab, damit sie nicht gestört würden.  
(Wenn ich jetzt weiter schreibe, müsste ich es als Adult markieren und das wollt ihr doch nicht, oder? *fg*)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kamen die beiden dann gutgelaunt und Arm in Arm hinunter zu den anderen, die gerade beim Frühstücken waren.  
Die Bladebreakers verhielten sich wie immer. Waren laut und lachten viel. Tyson war schon bei seinem sechsten Brötchen angelangt und machte noch lange keine Anstalten dafür, dass er bald satt sein würde. (XD so ein Vielfraß!!)  
Caroline behandelte beide etwas vorsichtiger.  
Und Mariah, die sich von ihrem gestrigen Zusammenbruch wieder erholt hatte, versuchte ein fröhliches Lächeln, doch jedesmal, wenn sie Ray mit Kai flirten sah, wurde sie sehr traurig.  
  
Die Tage vergingen und die Mädchen gewöhnten sich allmählich an die neue Situation.  
Zwar waren sie immer noch skeptisch, wenn sie Ray und Kai so vertraut sahen, aber bald sahen sie es als vollkommen normal an.  
Mariah ging in dieser Zeit meistens ihrem eigenen Kopf nach, war so gut wie nie im Hotel, aber wenn man sie suchte, musste man nur bei den Bey-Arenen nachschauen, die hier überall im Freien verteilt waren.  
Caroline verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Tyson und Max am Pool, wo sie sich sonnten und es sich einfach gut gehen ließen.  
  
Alles ging irgendwann wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Alles? Wirklich alles? ...  
So, das war nun noch ein ziemlich kurzer Epilog. Hab mir überlegt, die Geschichte unter anderem Titel fortzusetzen und würde gern jetzt eure Meinung hören: Soll ich weiter schreiben? 


End file.
